One Big Happy Family Weasley
by rakanat
Summary: A batalha de Hogwarts ocorreu há cerca de seis anos. A família Weasley está - quase - toda reunida e mais feliz do que nunca! H/G e R/H Oneshot!
1. Nota de abertura

Hey!

Então aqui estou eu, com mais uma fic! Estou gostando dessa coisa de escrever oneshots, assim não tem aquela pressão de ficar atualizando com freqüência e tudo mais, haha. Brincadeiras à parte, eu adorei escrever essa *-* Primeiro, pelo fato de ser Harry/Ginny, minha eterna paixão. Paixão que ficou meio posta de lado desde que comecei a ler e escrever fics Lily/James.

Acho que boa parte da explicação vem do fato de os personagens serem muito mais fáceis de se explorar. Os marotos em sua juventude, assim como Lily e Lene - a fiel escudeira das minhas Lily_s_ -, não são citados com freqüência na série, ou seja, não têm exatamente um perfil definido. O que nós temos é uma "grande conclusão" a respeito de seus caracteres, então fica muito mais fácil fantasiar e criar situações; moldá-los ao meu gosto. Pelo menos é assim comigo, acho muito mais fácil inventar histórias com personagens que não têm exatamente um _jeito_ totalmente definido do que com personagens presentes nos sete livros, com todo um caráter completo que dá aos leitores uma boa noção de suas atitudes sobre qualquer situação. Entretanto... Harry e Ginny formam o meu casal preferido, e quando eu consigo criar uma história que encaixe no perfil dos dois... eu aproveito! Tanto é que tenho mais uma H/G nos meus arquivos, mas acho que será outra oneshot, ou no máximo uma short... e que será postada em breve.

Enfim, eu queria mesmo era falar sobre a fic: por favor, esqueçam as datas originais, ok? Eu ignorei-as totalmente, então não leiam a fic no intuito de criticar e achar buracos, falhas e essas coisas, porque eu realmente não me preocupei com esse detalhe das datas. O que importa é o quadro geral, que é, resumidamente, o seguinte:

-

• Fleur e Gui casados, Vicky com cerca de três anos;

• Percy trabalhando junto com Carlinhos; eles não aparecem na fic, mas são citados;

• Harry e Ginny recém-casados, morando n'A Toca;

• Ron e Mione casados há cerca de um ano; a fic começa com Rosa nascendo.

• Fred e Jorge morando juntos, ainda sobre a Gemialidades Weasley. Ambos com relacionamentos duradouros com suas noivas/namoradas.

-

Espero que gostem e espero, inclusive, muitas reviews, hihi. Beijos!


	2. OBHFW

**ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY WEASLEY**

**(CAPÍTULO ÚNICO)**

**-**

_Eu estava quase sorrindo, andando meio curvada sobre o chão, à procura de alguma coisa. Uma espécie de chiado baixinho me avisava que eu estava chegando perto... cada vez mais perto..._

- Ginny! - a voz de Rony me fez pular.

Eu pisquei repetidas vezes, franzindo o cenho ao reparar que – Merlim! -, eu tinha adormecido na sala de espera do hospital.

- Ops – eu sorri amarelo para a pilha de nervos ruiva ao meu lado. Rony parecia a ponto de ter um acesso a qualquer momento. – Ron, acalme-se.

- Acalme-se! – ele babulciou histericamente em meio a uma risada nervosa. – Hermione está dando a luz a uma criança, Ginny! E você espera que eu me acalme?

Eu segurei o riso. Coitadinho, ele nunca se deu bem com os nervos.

- Tá - eu lancei a ele o meu melhor sorriso compreensivo. – Tá, só... só espere, ok? Não tenha um ataque ou algo assim, a qualquer momento um curandeiro vai sair por aquela porta e não vai ser legal se você não estiver consciente para escutá-lo dizendo que sua filha nasceu linda e saudável.

- É – ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente, concordando. – É, tem razão....

- Claro que tenho – suspirei, rindo, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Rony certamente parecia mais doente do que qualquer pessoa naquela sala de espera. E olha que competir com um cara que tinha a cabeça transformada em um caldeirão – ou uma mulher que tinha narizes espalhados pelo corpo todo – não é moleza. Ele devia se acalmar, afinal, Hermione provavelmente estava se virando muito bem. Ela sempre se virara muito bem...

_Sentada no _Três Vassouras,_ na nossa mesa de sempre, eu tomava uma cerveja amanteigada com ninguém mais ninguém menos que... professor Lockhart? _

_- Então, como eu ia dizendo, eles viraram para mim e perguntaram: mas então você realmente amamentou seus três filhos?_

_Eu gargalhei enquanto ele fazia uma pausa para tomar um gole de sua garrafa. _

_- Eu respondi, todo orgulhoso: mas é claro que sim, senhores, e vocês acham que foi fácil dar a notícia ao pai?_

_- Ai, professor... – de repente eu estava à beira das lágrimas. – Tudo o que eu queria era que quadribol não existisse!_

_- Ora, ora! – ele bateu no meu ombro, quase me derrubando da cadeira. – Por que isso agora, Ginevra? Você é uma ótima capitã..._

- Até que enfim! - Rony levantou-se rapidamente do meu lado, praticamente me levando junto.

- Rony! – a voz de Harry me fez levantar também, balançando levemente a cabeça.

Mas que espécie de pessoa era eu, afinal? Minha melhor amiga estava parindo na sala ao lado e eu não conseguia nem ao menos manter-me acordada para garantir que meu irmão não sofresse um ataque do coração.

- Ginny – Harry me abraçou, sorrindo. – Desculpe a demora – ele olhou novamente para Rony, pedindo desculpas.

Eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito para Rony não me ver rindo, porque a expressão dele era.... inexplicável. E impagável. Eu tiraria sarro disso até o fim da vida dele! Só, sabe, esperaria para começar depois que todo o _stress_ tivesse passado, porque Ronald fica meio imprevisível quando está nervoso.

- Sem problemas, sem problemas... – ele disse febrilmente, recomeçando o ritual de dez minutos atrás: três passos pra cá, três pra lá.

- Acha que ainda vai demorar muito? – Harry me perguntou quando nos sentamos, ambos encarando Rony com certa preocupação misturada com vontade de rir.

- Não, acho que não – eu revirei os olhos para a imagem do meu irmão, que por sinal estava arrancando risinhos das outras pessoas, e encostei meus lábios nos de Harry. – Estava com saudades – murmurei.

- Eu também – ele respirou fundo sobre a minha cabeça, me trazendo mais para perto dele.

- E então, conseguiram resolver o caso?

- Ainda não – ele respondeu cansado.

- Tsc, tsc. Não se fazem mais aurores como antigamente - zombei.

- Ah, é? – ele se afastou para me encarar, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, me fazendo sorrir automaticamente.

Será que algum dia eu me acostumaria com isso? Com tanta perfeição? Era muito pra mim, muito mais do que eu sempre pedi.

- É – eu voltei a aconchegar minha cabeça em seu peito, apertando-o contra mim. – Fazem uns muito melhores agora – ele gargalhou. – Você é o melhor auror do mundo.

- Tá, tá – Harry riu. – Acho que você só está falando coisas sem sentido porque está com sono.

- Estou mesmo – bocejei. – Precisava ficar acordada, a qualquer minuto vão nos chamar pra ver a Mione...

_Lá estava eu, agachada novamente, à procura da coisa. Eu praticamente engatinhava no chão, agora, em meio às cadeiras postas em filas. E o chiado suave aumentava... era como se a expectativa dentro de mim aumentasse junto com o barulho... eu comecei a me movimentar mais rápido, eu precisava encontrar..._

_- Achei! – gritei de repente, no instante em que um bebê leprechaun se encolhia sob uma cadeira. _

_Eu me encolhi e o tirei lá de baixo, e ele instantaneamente se transformou numa fada mordente._

_- Ai! – soltei-a na mesma hora, segurando meu dedo que começara a sangrar. – Má! Sua má! Feia... não faça mais isso!_

_- Ginny..._

_- Mãe! – eu sorri ao abraçá-la. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui? Aliás, que lugar é esse? – eu olhei à minha volta, estávamos no hospital. _

_- Ah, filha, estamos esperando os curandeiros, Hermione me ligou correndo para avisar que a bolsa de Rony tinha estourado!_

_- Ah, claro.... ei, EI! – gritei para a fada, que saíra de perto de nós. – Ela me mordeu! – falei manhosa para mamãe._

_- Ah, você era igualzinha quando nasceu..._

- Amor – despertei com a voz de Harry no meu ouvido.

- Ai, desculpa – abri os olhos com certa dificuldade, a claridade do hospital estava me deixando mais zonza a cada vez que eu abria os olhos. – Cadê o Rony...? Ah, nasceu?! Ai, droga! Eu não acredito que dormi!

Harry riu, levantando-se e me puxando com ele.

- Ele foi na frente, vamos.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo hoje... – fui me explicando enquanto avançávamos pelo corredor. – Estou com um sono incontrolável...

- Ah, que bom! – Mione exclamou assim que as pontas do cabelo de Harry se fizeram visíveis no quarto. Eu corri até ela enquanto Harry fechava a porta.

- Rosa! – eu exclamei ao ver a criaturinha nos braços de Hermione. – Ela é linda!

- É, não é? – Hermione sorria radiante, segurando a criança mais fofa que eu já tinha visto na vida.

- Valeu o esforço, então? – Harry se aproximou, sorrindo, e deu um beijo na testa da amiga.

Ela parecia a mulher mais bonita após um parto, sério. O suor já havia sido limpo, mas o cabelo ainda estava molhado e a gola também estava encharcada. E mesmo assim, ela estava deslumbrante.

- Totalmente! – ela sorria sem tirar os olhos do bebê.

- Rony, cara – Harry bateu nas costas dele. – Parabéns!

Meu irmão retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra, mas ele realmente parecia incapaz de pronunciar coisa alguma.

- Rony? – perguntei cautelosamente, olhando dele para Hermione.

- Ah, não liga não, Gi – Mione riu e revirou os olhos depois de lançar um olhar amoroso para Rony. – Ele gastou todo o fôlego dele quando entrou no quarto, acho que ficou mudo agora.

- Acho que isso se chama emoção – Harry brincou. – Tudo bem, cara, acho que é igual pra todo mundo. Garanto que também vou ficar assim quando for nossa vez, não é amor?

- Vai ficar pior – eu sorri, revirando os olhos e contornando a cama para abraçar meu irmão.

- Hermione! – minha mãe entrou no quarto como um furacão, seguida por um Arthur radiante.

- Molly! – Hermione abriu ainda mais o sorriso, como se isso fosse possível. – Rony também sorriu ainda mais, e agora ele estava curvado sobre Rosa numa posição protetora.

- Oh, meu Deus! - minha mãe praticamente guinchou quando avançou até a maca, empurrando Harry pelo caminho. - Ela é linda! Acho que posso morrer a qualquer instante... mais uma neta! - ela estava quase mais feliz do que Hermione.

- Parabéns! - meu pai sorriu de Mione para Rony, se aproximando. - Mas ela é linda! - ele disse quando avistou a pequeninha nos braços de Hermione, arrancando risadas de todos nós.

Depois de alguns minutos paparicando os novos papais, minha mãe voltou-se com fúria para mim:

- E a senhorita merecia apanhar, Ginevra!

- O que foi que eu fiz? - perguntei fingindo desentendimento. Ela apenas me fuzilou com os olhos. - Mãe, é sério, não ia adiantar nada te avisar mais cedo. Eu sei que você queria ser a primeira a saber, mas você estava lá no chalé das conchas e-

- Não tem nada de "e", mocinha! Eu pedi pra saber assim que a bolsa estourasse! Teria aparatado aqui em um instante!

- Eu sei, mãe - revirei os olhos. - E aí, além de deixar o Rony mais nervoso ainda, não que eu acho que isso fosse possível, eu ainda ia ter que aturar mais uma andando de um lado para o outro.

Ela só soltou um leve "_tsc"_ indignado e voltou-se para Hermione e a neta. Harry olhou para mim e nós contemos um ataque de riso. Ficamos um bom tempo lá dentro, só rindo e soltando exclamações quando Rosa se mexia ou algo assim. Quando os curandeiros vieram nos pedir para deixarmos a nova mamãe descansar, Rony já estava voltando ao normal.

-... e depois eu vou chamar vocês - ele terminou, praticamente nos empurrando pra fora do quarto enquanto fechava a porta.

- Nossa, que delicadeza - Harry riu, me seguindo pelo corredor.

- Acho que nós devíamos ir para casa, então - meu pai passou os braços pelo ombro da minha mãe. - Já falei com Fleur e Gui, e com Fred e Jorge também. Depois que eles vierem ver a Rosa, eles vão direto para A Toca.

- Ótimo, vamos então - me manifestei em meio a um bocejo. - Preciso comer alguma coisa, minhas entranhas estão em guerra.

- Credo, Ginny! - minha mãe riu da minha expressão. - Você comeu como seus irmãos hoje no café da manhã!

- É, eu sei - fiz uma careta. - Talvez sejam os treinos que estejam exigindo muito de mim.

- Ou talvez nós devêssemos maneirar à noite - Harry sorriu maliciosamente, sussurrando no meu ouvido enquanto nos preparávamos para aparatar.

* * *

- E aí, caras! – sorri ao abraçar simultaneamente meus gêmeos preferidos. – Eu estava começando a ficar com saudades, sabem.

- Nós também, maninha – Fred esmagou minhas costelas e eu tive que respirar fundo antes de fechar a porta. Ou meu estômago estava ficando revoltado demais devido à fome, ou Fred o tinha apartado demais. De repente, todo o meu café-da-manhã teria sido arremessado para fora, caso ele ainda estivesse dentro de mim.

Enquanto os garotos se atracavam com Harry no meio da sala (homens nunca amadurecem?) eu terminei de colocar a mesa. Minha mãe não tinha agüentado e foi visitar Hermione mais uma vez, levando outras roupas para a pequena Rose.

- ... acho que ela está com medo de que Rony decida sair do hospital e fugir - ouvi Fred zombando. – Os curandeiros já tinham avisado que eles voltariam para casa ainda hoje, não?

- Já, mas ela quis se certificar de que eles ficariam bem – Harry riu.

- Ah, claro, porque a equipe do St. Mungo's não pode fazer isso – voltei para a sala a tempo de ver a revirada de olhos de Jorge . – O papai foi com ela?

- Não, acho que está na garagem – indiquei a porta da cozinha ao me sentar no colo de Harry. – Mas você não vai escapar tão facilmente!

- Escapar do quê? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Fred me contou sobre a Angelina. Quando você ia me contar?

- Fred! – Jorge virou para ele como se o irmão fosse um traidor. – Eu pedi pra você não contar!

- E eu disse que não iria – Fred deu de ombros.

- Justamente! – ele exclamou exasperado, arrancando nossas risadas.

- Olá crianças! – meu pai entrou na sala carregando um sacola aparentemente pesada. – Sua mãe já voltou? – ele olhou sorrateiramente para a cozinha ao sussurrar.

- Não, Sr. Weasley... – eu estreitei os olhos. – Pensei que estivesse em casa, onde é que o senhor foi?

- Comprar umas, eh, peças... ah, me deixe guardá-las antes que a Molly chegue... – ele saiu rapidamente pela porta dos fundos.

- Seu pai não tem jeito – Harry comentou distraidamente.

- Um dia a mamãe vai entrar naquela garagem e descobrir o que ele anda fazendo há anos – Jorge disse, enigmático.

- Que é...?

- Ué, eu não sei, sei? Só o papai sabe – ele deu de ombros, rindo. – Mas não deve ser boa coisa, se ele faz escondido.

- E bem escondido, por sinal – balancei a cabeça. – Afinal, faz mesmo alguns anos que ele esconde alguma coisa dela.

- E de nós – Fred parecia ressentido.

- E ainda tem aquele feitiço que impede que os outros entrem lá...

- Tem, Harry – Fred revirou os olhos. – E sua sogra ainda acredita naquela história do "feitiço desconhecido que não permite que ninguém entre na garagem". Se ela soubesse que o papai consegue entrar e que, coincidentemente, foi ele quem colocou o feitiço... o sangue vai manchar a história da nossa família.

- Credo, Fred, que horror! – eu dei um tapinha nele, enquanto todos nós estávamos rindo.

Praticamente nesse instante, ouvimos uma conversa alta vindo do jardim.

- Eles chegaram! – levantei rapidamente e cambaleei, sem equilíbrio. – Ops, acho que estou zonza de fome – sorri para Harry, que tinha me amparado. – Vamos, rápido, tirem a mamãe lá de fora ou senão o papai vai jantar na garagem.

- É, não queremos que a pequena Rosa tenha um acontecimento sanguinolento logo no princípio de sua vida.

- Ela nasceu envolta em sangue, Jorge – eu o lembrei, rindo.

- Ah, mas não foi uma tragédia como ter o avô assassinado pela própria avó! – ele se esquivou de mais um tapinha meu ao sair correndo para o jardim. – Mamãe! Preciso te mostrar uma coisa! – pudemos ouvi-lo gritar, encenando.

- Olá menines! – Fleur veio nos abraçar na cozinha, para onde tínhamos migrado para receber todo mundo. – Quanto tempe, nam?

- Vocês sumiram! - sorri por entre os cabelos platinados dela. Fleur tinha conseguido nos amolecer. Nós três éramos amigas agora, e até mesmo a mamãe vivia elogiando a nora por aí. Depois que Vicky nasceu, era quase como se Fleur sempre tivesse sido a preferida de Molly Weasley.

- Nam, nam. Gui esteve ocupade porr essas dies – ela passou para Harry. – Você esta otime, Arry, _belle et radieuse_! Parrece que seu casamente foi ontem!

- Parece mesmo - ele sorriu ao olhar de Fleur para mim. Nossos olhares se encontraram, cúmplices. De certa forma, não parecia mesmo que estávamos casados há quase um mês e meio. A nossa vida era uma eterna lua-de-mel entre os casos no ministério e os jogos do Harpias.

Harry ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas a algazarra nos alcançou. Fred entrou com Rosa nos braços, e Rony atrás deles para defender a filha das garras do tio maluco. Nem parecia uma recém-nascida, daquelas com cara de joelho! Era tão linda... uma bolinha rosa enrolada em cobertores. Victoire passou por nós como um raio ao seguir os tios e a nova integrante da família.

- Hey, garota! – Gui tirou o braço do ombro da mamãe e veio me abraçar enquanto Mione sorria cansada e tremendamente feliz no abraço de Harry.

- Onde foi que o seu pai se meteu? – ouvi minha mãe perguntar ao Jorge enquanto Gui insistia em dizer que havia alguma coisa diferente em mim.

- ... não sei o que é – ele ia dizendo. – Não acha, Mione? Que tem algo diferente na Ginny?

- Hm... na verdade não – ela sorriu depois de me analisar. – Parece terrivelmente linda como sempre.

- Ah, deixa de ser boba! – eu dei risada e abri os braços para abraçar de verdade minha melhor amiga. – Como você está se sentindo? A julgar pelo seu sorriso...

- Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – ela gritou afobada, me afogando no emaranhado de cabelos castanhos.

- Tudo anda acontecendo rápido demais nessa família... – meu pai disse e nós percebemos a presença dele de repente entre nós.

- Onde é que você estava, querido?

- Ah, esperando vocês chegarem ali na frente... não imaginei que aparatariam nos fundos...

Harry pigarreou e eu tive que segurar o riso.

- Cadê minhas netinhas? – ele mudou de assunto, saindo da cozinha chamando por Victoire.

- Eu concorrde com Gui – Fleur inclinou a cabeça, me fitando de cima à baixo. – Acho que tem alguma coisa diferrente em você, mas nam sei o que é.

- Eu engordei, pronto, confesso – fiz uma careta.

- Nossa, depois dessa vou me retirar do recinto – Hermione riu, erguendo os braços em sinal de rendimento. – Os sete quilos que eu ganhei estão ameaçando esmagar todos nessa cozinha.

- Nam seja bobe – Fleur a abraçou. – Você estava deslumbrrante gravide!

- Essa era você, Fleur.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Gi – Mione estreitou os olhos para mim. – Mas tudo bem, não estava nos meus planos concorrer com a Fleur.

- Ate porque ninguém ganhe – ela balançou seus cabelos, zombando.

- Eu estou faminta... amor, chama lá a galera para comer, por favor?

Harry deixou a cozinha e nós pudemos ouvir o gritinho de Vicky quando ele a pegou no colo, como ele sempre fazia. Harry daria um ótimo pai, e esse pensamento estava invadindo minha cabeça a todo instante nos últimos tempos. Desde o casamento, para ser mais exata. Porque eu tinha esse desejo de ser mãe. Não era urgente, só era... necessário. Eu queria sentir a felicidade única de carregar uma criança durante nove meses, de trazê-la ao mundo e ter meu coração duplicado em tamanho. Eu queria colocar uma criança no mundo, que fosse tão perfeita quanto o pai. Que tivesse seus incríveis olhos verdes, seu senso de humor, seus valores... e eu achava que isso poderia estar se tornando real. Até agora eu não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. Quero dizer, eu estava pensando há algum tempo, mas na possibilidade de engravidar daqui a alguns meses, quem sabe daqui a um ano. Mas todo o apetite feroz, o sono incontrolável, os sonhos cheios de fantasia e, a começar pelo abraço de Fred, os enjôos... sem contar que eu estive zonza o dia inteiro. Meu ciclo menstrual... fiz as contas mentalmente antes de olhar de Fleur para Hermione e de Hermione para Fleur.

- O que foi, Gi? – Mione franziu o cenho, interrompendo momentaneamente o padrão de felicidade que seu rosto exibia durante o dia inteiro.

- Eu... – eu estava passada. Chocada. Extasiada.

Maravilhada.

- Ginny? Esta tude bem?

- Eu acho que estou grávida – declarei de um fôlego, sem fazer esforço para ser ouvida. Era quase como uma verbalização dos meus pensamentos, quase como se fosse uma declaração de mim para mim mesma.

Mas, mesmo sem fazer esforço algum ou questão alguma de ser ouvida... eu fui. Hermione ofegou ao meu lado e Fleur soltou um gritinho agudo.

- Gi! Isso é maravilhoso! – as duas estavam sorrindo como só... mães podem sorrir ao ouvir uma notícia assim. Eu refleti o sorriso delas depois de algum tempo refazendo minha contagem mental.

- Pela sua exprressam, você acabe de se dar conte disso, nam?

- É-é.... é! – dei uns pulinhos de empolgação, passando um braço ao redor de cada pescoço e abraçando as duas ao mesmo tempo. – Quero dizer, eu não quero estar me precipitando, entendem, mas todas as evidências...

- Está sentido mais fome do que o normal, ou até mesmo do que é considerado saudável?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Tem dorrrmido bastante, tambem?

- E estou tendo uns sonhos bem estranhos, inclusive.

Elas riram.

- Nam me fale, as minhas sonhes... Merrlim!

- Rony reclamou um monte das minhas falas noturnas – Mione sorriu. – E, enjôos matinais?

- Na verdade, só hoje senti enjôos. Mas foi mais de uma vez, e o dia todo.

- Tonturre?

- Toda vez que acordo de um cochilo ou que me levanto de onde quer que eu esteja sentada.

- Esta gravide, esta mesm – ela sorriu. – Erra isse que Gui esteve rreparrando! Essa é _la chose_ que ele perrcebeu.

- Fleur, não ia dar pra perceber uma coisa dessas....

- _Tsc!_ Meu marride é _aussi impressionnant_! Tam imprressionante! - ela sorriu, orgulhosa de Gui. Eu e Mione nos encaramos divertidas, ambas revirando os olhos e rindo com Fleur.

- Vou contar para o Harry ainda hoje, eu acho – meu estômago se embrulhou com a idéia. Não enjôo de gravidez, e sim o frio na barriga pela expectativa. Ele ficaria feliz, óbvio, porque ele também partilhava comigo o sonho de ter um filho em breve. Mas será que ele gostaria da idéia de ser... _tão_ breve?

- Deixa de ser boba, Gi! Se te conheço bem, está pensando na reação dele...

- Ele vai amarr, come nam poderrie?

- Claro que vai! Você não vê como ele age com a Vicky, como ele ficou todo babão em cima da Rosa... ele vai ser um pai maravilhoso, Gi!

- Eu sei... eu sei disso, claro, ele quer tanto um filho quanto eu. Só que é... meio cedo, entendem? Quero dizer, nós acabamos de nos casar! Eu não quero o assustar – acrescentei, brincando.

- Fique tranq- Mione começou, mas foi interrompida por Vicky, que entrou correndo e foi direto para a perna da mãe.

- Estou faminta, maman! – ela exclamou, o rostinho enfiado na coxa de Fleur e as mãos bem firmes ao redor da perna.

- Aleluia alguém que partilha esse sentimento comigo! – eu ergui as mãos, vitoriosa. - Eu também estou morrendo de fome, Vicky! Como se diz...? – olhei para Fleur antes de voltar a encarar Victoire: - Estam _affamé_!

Enquanto a pequenininha ria das minhas gracinhas, nós nos deslocamos da cozinha para a sala, onde um pontinho rosa parecia atrair todos as atenções.

- Sinto muito roubar seu show, Rosinha, mas precisamos comer!

- Eu tentei chamá-los aquela hora, amor, mas parece que a Rosa tem muito mais credibilidade do que eu ou você.

- Com certeza tem - sorri ao me juntar a ele no meio da sala. Hermione estava logo atrás de mim e ajeitou os cobertores da pequena, nos braços do avô. – Papai, me deixe segurar minha sobrinha, por favor. Você está monopolizando a Rosa!

Nós ficamos ali na sala por mais um bom tempo. A família toda reunida - exceto por Carlinhos e Percy, que estavam fora do continente - como andava sendo ultimamente. Estavam sendo os melhores dias, semanas, meses, anos da minha vida. Fred estava namorando há cinco anos com Juliet, noivo há dois, Jorge há quase cinco com Angelina. Os rumores eram de que ele a pediria em casamento ainda esse mês, quando eles completariam os cinco anos juntos. Gui e Fleur estavam felizes demais e tinham uma filha linda e que era, sem dúvidas, a coisa mais graciosa da família Weasley nos últimos tempos. Papai estava prestes a se aposentar, trabalhando como nunca e feliz da vida com o que quer que estivesse armando naquela garagem. Ele e mamãe estavam unidos como sempre, a base da grande família. Carlinhos nos visitava uma vez por mês, às vezes duas. Ainda trabalhando com dragões, aquilo é a vida dele. Ron e Mione completando um ano de casamento com muito o que comemorar e curtir, a caçula da família seria a mais paparicada por todos durante algum tempo... até ganhar um companheiro, ou companheira. Eu e Harry não podíamos estar mais felizes, e meu único medo era que Harry realmente achasse cedo demais para termos nosso primeiro filho, mas eu não via como isso podia afetar de alguma forma o nosso casamento, nosso relacionamento. Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, qualquer coisa que acontece conosco só serve para nos unir e fortalecer, e me fazer amá-lo ainda mais. Segundo ele, o sentimento é recíproco.

- Então vamos, antes que a Ginny e a Vicky tenham um colapso nervoso! – minha mãe gritou, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Olhei para Harry, que percebeu minha expressão pensativa e, com um olhar, o comuniquei que tínhamos o que conversar quando todos fossem embora. Ele acenou levemente com a cabeça, sorrindo, e me beijou, antes de nos levantarmos e partimos para a cozinha. Apesar dos poucos lugares à mesa e do espaço levemente apertado da cozinha, as reuniões de família são sempre lá agora. Alguns comem na sala, sentados no sofá, alguns comem de pé ao redor da mesa e, de vez em quando, nos esprememos todos juntos na mesa.

E era esse o caso, hoje. Mione colocou cuidadosamente a filha na caminha portátil e a deixou sobre o balcão, o lugar mais próximo da ponta da mesa onde ela se sentou. Ron se acomodou ao lado dela, seguido por papai e mamãe. Gui conseguiu se espremer na pontinha. Fleur sentou-se de frente para ele, comigo ao seu lado, e Harry à minha esquerda, seguido por Fred e Jorge, com Vicky em seu colo.

- Uma pena Percy e Carlinhos não estarem aqui hoje – Gui se manifestou enquanto todos se serviam. – Falei com Carlinhos ainda ontem, eles devem ter chegado ao Egito hoje pela manhã.

- Eles estiveram aqui no começo do mês – belisquei uma das costeletas enquanto Harry preenchia meu prato com as outras coisas da mesa farta. – E seus pais, Mione, por que não vieram?

- Ah, eles tem que acordar cedo amanhã, você sabe. Vão viajar à trabalho, fazer algum tipo de curso ou especialização. Só passaram no hospital e ficaram mais ou menos por uma hora e depois se foram – ela deu de ombros. – Mas agradeceram o convite – ela sorriu para mamãe.

- Teremos outras oportunidades – minha mãe assentiu, fazendo o prato de papai. – Eles vieram tão poucas vezes aqui, mas são da família, você sabe.

- Claro – Mione sorriu. – Eles gostam muito daqui, na verdade. Sempre voltam encantados com as coisas do "mundo bruxo"...

O jantar se estendeu pela noite afora. Em meio às risadas, conversas paralelas, atenções divididas entre os choros de Rose e às gracinhas de Vicky, entre o jantar maravilhoso e as novidades da semana, eu consegui não ingerir uma gota de bebida alcoólica sem ser notada. Quando todos já tínhamos terminado de comer, a louça começou a lavar-se na pia, Rosa já estava nos braços protetores da mãe, com o pai curvado sobre ela, praticamente babando sobre suas roupinhas cheirosas, e Victoire estava dormindo tranquilamente no sofá da sala. Eu pulei para o colo de Harry, mais sonolenta do que estivera o dia todo. Mas agora eu tinha um objetivo, eu tinha uma grande novidade para contar ao meu marido, ao amor da minha vida. E isso não podia esperar até amanhã, então eu estava focada nas conversas, tentando me manter acordada enquanto minha mãe e Fleur conversavam animadamente, Fred e Jorge paparicavam Rosa nos braços dos pais, meu pai, Harry e Gui conversavam sobre alguma coisa do ministério. Angelina não tinha vindo hoje, para travar longas conversas sobre quadribol comigo. Para fofocar sobre a vida agitada dos outros jogadores do Harpias, e dos nossos rivais. Tentei permanecer presente e informada em todos os diálogos, mas tudo parecia fazer parte de um dos meus sonhos mirabolantes. Bocejei antes de beijar a bochecha de Harry e deixar a mesa. Fui até a sala, onde Vicky era apenas um pequeno ser humano profundamente loiro e adormecido, toda encolhidinha entre as almofadas coloridas do sofá de três lugares. Me acomodei junto à ela, praticamente deitando no sofá e deixando sua cabeça sobre as minhas pernas.

_A casa estava repleta de crianças. Era quase como uma festa infantil, mas todas as pequenas criaturas correndo pelo jardim eram, indiscutivelmente, da mesma família. Todos Weasley, apesar da mistura entre os familiares ser claramente vista através dos diversos tons de vermelho, loiro e marrom que tomavam conta do lugar. Senti meu estômago embrulhar e automaticamente olhei para baixo, quase caindo de surpresa. Estava gigante. Minha barriga não era uma simples barriga. Era a barriga gigante de uma mãe de quadrigêmeos durante o nono mês de gravidez. Eu podia explodir a qualquer momento, mas eu percebi que nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz. _

_De repente, Harry estava ao meu lado. Tão lindo e perfeito como sempre... ele se inclinou e ergueu a camiseta branca que eu vestia, expondo um pedaço da minha barriga redonda e depositando um beijo nela. Meu coração quase explodiu, e no mesmo instante minha mãe gritou:_

_- Chame sua filha para comer, Ginny! Ela ainda não colocou nem um gole de suco para dentro! _

_Olhei para minha mãe, ajeitando uma das crianças loirinhas que estava perto dela. Eu queria dizer "E qual deles é a minha filha?", mas achei que seria muito indelicado. Que tipo de mãe não reconhece o próprio filho, mesmo que nunca o tenha visto? Dei um beijo em Harry, voltei a abaixar minha camiseta e respirei fundo antes de fitar todas as crianças. Era uma menina, o que descartava metade delas. Eu só precisava achar a minha menina, mas eu podia jurar que havia mais de quinze menininhas ruivas e morenas rindo e brincando pelo jardim. Caminhei entre elas, observando cada rosto, e todas elas eram extremamente lindas, com seus olhos brilhantes e as sardinhas. Algumas com mais, outras com menos. Algumas com o cabelo praticamente cor de bronze, outras com um alaranjado berrante e outras, ainda, com o lindo loiro-morango igual ao de Victoire. Quando percebi que não ia conseguir identificar qual delas era minha filha, voltei a caminhar na direção da varanda, onde a mesa estava posta e os adultos conversavam. E, nesse caminho, não pude deixar de reparar nos garotos. Aconteceu a mesma coisa: todos eram lindos e eu consegui contar mais de dois ou três com cabelos mais escuros do que o marrom típico de Hermione. Então da onde eles vinham? Eu tinha impressão de que todos eles, e qualquer um, podiam ser meus filhos. Suspirei resignada e decidi acabar com aquela agonia. De pé, olhando pra todos eles, eu simplesmente gritei:_

_- Filha, vem almoçar com a mamãe, vem! _

_Assustada e maravilhada ao mesmo tempo, eu vi quatro, cinco, seis garotas pararem de correr e virem correndo até onde eu estava, sorrindo e falando coisas que eu não entendia. Porque eu não estava ouvindo. Eu estava... em estado de choque. Todas aquelas eram minhas filhas? Eu não podia acreditar. As ruivinhas, as moreninhas... duas delas com olhos espetacularmente verdes. Sorri ao percorrer os olhos pelo lugar, procurando por Harry. Ele estava no meio do jardim, brincando com alguns garotinhos. Meu sorriso não podia ser maior, nem mais sincero. Enquanto eu engolia a bola de emoção que se formara na minha garganta, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. _

_- Está chorando, mamãe? – o garoto mais lindo do mundo surgiu bem próximo a mim, e eu tive que me sentar para poder fitá-lo direito, por causa da minha gigantesca barriga. Tinha os cabelos pretos e lisos, revoltos e espetados para todos os lados. Os olhos verdes como os de Harry, assim como o rosto magro e toda a sua fisionomia. E parecia poder ver a minha alma através dos seus olhinhos pequenos e brilhantes..._

_- Eu estava falando da sua filha mais nova, querida – mamãe interrompeu o meu momento, rindo. _

_- James, seu fujão! – Harry correu até nós, pegando aquela coisa mais linda no colo e o passando para a sua garupa. – Eu vi o que você fez com a grama naquele pedaço do jardim, hein... sua avó não vai gostar nada disso, mas o dono do seu segundo nome ficaria orgulhoso – ele riu, sorrindo para mim também. – Nosso filho é digno do nome que tem, amor._

_- Claro que é – sorri, sem saber qual era o nome dele. Eu era uma mãe tão horrível!_

_- Sirius iria enlouquecer com as gracinhas desse garoto!_

_- Fiz em outro canto do jardim também – o menininho perfeito disse, sorrindo travessamente. Era a cara do pai, com o sorriso autêntico dos "Marotos"!_

_- Então vamos ver...! – Harry saiu correndo com James Sirius Potter rindo em sua garupa._

- Amor... Ginny – a voz do Harry real entrou pelos meus ouvidos.

Senti sua respiração perto da minha e abri os olhos para descobrir que eu estava totalmente deitada no sofá e que Vicky não estava mais comigo. E a casa estava silenciosa. Bocejei antes de conseguir perguntar:

- Todo mundo já foi embora?

- Já...

- Até Ron e Mione?

- Sim, mas eles voltam amanhã. E veremos Fleur e Gui no próximo fim de semana, o almoço será no chalé.

- Acho que apaguei mesmo, hein. Nem percebi quando tiraram Vicky daqui... vamos subir? Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Vamos - ele me ajudou a me por de pé e eu fiz esforço para não deixar transparecer o meu desequilíbrio; afinal, eu não queria estragar a surpresa. – Conversei com seu pai hoje, sobre nos mudarmos.

- Ah, é? – contive a vontade de vomitar em cima dele enquanto subíamos as escadas até o nosso quarto. Nós estávamos morando temporariamente n'A Toca, mas na imaginação de Molly Weasley, nós moraríamos com meus pais para sempre. E isso não ia acontecer, nós precisávamos de uma casa só nossa. Privacidade, coisas minhas e de Harry... e do nosso pequeno James Sirius Potter. Sorri com o pensamento. Pela primeira vez em uma semana, um sonho esquisito tinha sido revelador. E eu simplesmente _sabia_ que não era engano, que não estava delirando. Era uma revelação, quase uma dica. Voltei meus pensamentos para a conversa. - E o que ele disse?

- O que a gente já sabia que ele ia dizer – ele riu, fechando a porta depois que entramos. – Que por ele está tudo bem, que acha ótimo querermos um lugar só nosso. Mas que sua mãe...

- Não vai se convencer tão facilmente... é verdade – revirei os olhos. – Garanto que ela vai ficar uma semana soltando frases sarcásticas e me fitando com rancor – dei risada.

- Coloque-se no lugar dela, vai. Sete filhos debaixo da sua saia e de repente, poof!, todos saem de casa. As coisas andam acontecendo muito rápido nessa família, acho que vai levar algum tempo para a ficha dela cair.

- É, concordo com o que meu pai disse mais cedo... as coisas estão acontecendo bem rápido, mesmo – disse, pensativa. Qual era o melhor jeito de contar ao seu marido que estava grávida? Não ensinavam esse tipo de coisa em Hogwarts!

- Hum, você está no mundo da lua hoje – Harry observou. – E está querendo me contar alguma coisa, pode falar agora.

- É que... não é tão fácil assim, simplesmente _falar_.

- Bom, se não quiser me falar agora... sem problemas. Você está cansada, podemos conversar amanhã antes de eu ir pro ministério e-

- Eu preciso contar agora – interrompi, rindo nervosamente. – Acho que não vou conseguir dormir se não te contar. Quero dizer, vou conseguir só porque estou caindo pelas tabelas o dia todo, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Harry ficou me encarando, os lábios em uma fina linha reta, segurando a vontade de rir, mas seus olhos brilhavam com malícia.

- Então a gente pode fazer outra coisa enquanto você não me conta. Já que você não vai dormir...

- Harry! – abafei o grito com a mão quando ele se jogou em cima de mim, os dois caindo na cama. Dessa vez, o peso contra o meu estômago não me fez sentir que poderia colocar todo o jantar para fora. Eu estava feliz demais para enjoar, sentindo o peso do homem da minha vida sobre mim, o _calor_ que emanava dos nossos corpos juntos sempre que nos tocávamos... era como se a alegria descomunal que tomou conta de mim durante o sonho tivesse sido conservada. Aproveitei que Harry estava apoiado nos braços, simplesmente me encarando com aquele olhar profundo que dizia tudo sem dizer sequer uma palavra e decidi que era a hora:

- A grande e feliz família Weasley vai receber um novo integrante! – comecei a falar com incerteza, quase um sussurro. Mas ao longo da frase eu me enchi de confiança e terminei de falarem um tom bem mais alto. O meu sorriso, no entanto, foi se desfazendo enquanto eu percebia que Harry estava demorando mais do que o normal para reagir.

Eu contei os segundos. Vinte, trinta, quarenta...

- Por favor fale alguma coisa! – senti meus ombros relaxarem sobre o peso da derrota. Harry se levantou lentamente, pondo-se de pé enquanto eu me sentava na cama. – Eu já imaginei que isso podia acontecer... quero dizer, se você acha que ainda é muito cedo a gente vai ter que-

- Do que é que você está falando? – ele me interrompeu, indignado, antes de dizer a melhor coisa que ele poderia ter dito: - Eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo!

Dessa vez fui eu que demorei para compreender o que ele dissera. Quando me dei conta, já estava encharcando a camiseta dele, sentindo seus braços firmes ao redor da minha cintura... entre lágrimas, abraços e sorrisos, abri minha boca e ouvi minha voz saindo misturada à de Harry, ambas formando as mesmas palavras:

- Eu te amo.

-

**FIM**


End file.
